7teen: November Rain
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep: 21: Play the actual song at some point in this fic: MAIN PLOT: Alot of rommance problems in the mall today. Couples are in danger, Jen is going crazy by everyone's stupidity. SUBPLOT: Amelie is spending so much time with an old friend of hers, Mykan fears IT'S OVER!
1. Intro

**INTRO**

One late November day, it was pretty chilly and rainy outside, but the mall was just as busy as ever. Jonesy had gotten to The Lemon, "Well… fired again. That's me." he boasted with shame.

"Surprise, surprise." Nikki said, "How'd you blow it this time?"

Jonesy had recently gotten a job at the "Anything under a dollar store" and got fired for breaking some of the merchandise that he was shelving. "For the first time… I actually think that's unfair." said Wyatt.

"Totally…" added Caitlin, "That store is so bad, some of their items just break the minute you touch them."

Jonesy sighed, as it looked as though he was going to be up all night going through the want-ads again.

Just then, I came by The Lemon, looking really down. "Hey, Mykan… what's the matter?" asked Jen.

I sat down on the stools by Caitlin, and didn't say a word, "Dude… you feelin' alright?" asked Jude, "I am sensin' some pretty negative vibes here."

I sighed hard. Caitlin slammed her magazines down on the bar near me, "Time for another chapter from _Play boy."_ she said. She then turned the pages to the facial expressions, and noises. "Let's see… head hung low. Soft sighs. Barely speaking."

Then she gasped, "You're girlfriend is leaving you…?!"she cried.

The rest of the gang gasped hard each. "No… way!" cried Jen.

"Amelie's breaking up with you…?" asked Jonesy.

I finally spoke up, "No… not officially, but I think she might." I said as I got out my cell-phone and showed everyone a horrifying image I took of my girlfriend, of well over a year, flirting with an old boyfriend who was visiting her from France.

"Dude…!" cried Jude. "This is so… not good!"

"_**Intro Theme"**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends…  
__Always hangin' together…  
__In a place where we grew up…!_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job.  
__And I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!_

_Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Hard memories

**CHAPTER ONE**

It all happened a couple of days ago, Amelie and I were flirting with each other by the Soda-Hop Ice-Cream parlor. When suddenly, this handsome pretty-boy from France came up to the counter.

"_Zut-A-Lors…!" _Amelie cried. "Eddie Houseman…?"

And old ex-boyfriend Amelie had, while she was still living in France before moving to Canada. He was the only other long-term boyfriend she ever had out of them all, other than me…

They had dated for six months before Eddie broke up with her because he had to travel around with his father who was a diplomat, and moved his family to many places. Now he was here just visiting…

But it looked as though he wanted more just to see Amelie.

He seemed like a nice guy, and he too was a fan of my comic series. "You do a good job, Spotswood." he complimented. "I can see why Amelie is fond of you."

Still, the niceness began to change. As Amelie and he began to talk a lot and completely ignore me. She even forgot to call me many times, and never returned my own messages. Except for one where she told me she was going out for coffee with Eddie.

And then another, where Eddie wanted to take her out on a dinner date, just a small one. It didn't matter to me that they promised not to get all smooching and like that, and didn't do it… I began to realize what was happening to me.

…

"I really think Amelie prefers him over me." I said.

"Wow…!" Nikki was shocked. "Sorry to hear that."

"And see it…" added Wyatt, "Look there."

Amelie and Eddie walked past the food-court, hand in hand, holding two ice-cream cones and Amelie was giggling the way she did when we went on dates. She didn't even turn around to gaze at me and walked out of sight with her old friend.

I slammed my head down on the Lemon bar, "Ah-awe…!" I groaned. "This can't be happening to me!"

None of the others knew what to say, but they were shocked when they found out that I wasn't planning to interfere and step in front of Amelie and Eddie. Who was I not to let my girlfriend see old friends from her old home country. I trusted Amelie, and I knew she was mature enough to make her own decisions…

Even if… it meant she would want to breakup with me, after all this long time we had spent together getting close, and sharing so much intimacy… and even doing Caitlin's thing-- calling each other "The One."

"Well, Mykan, you don't even know if Amelie does want to breakup with you." said Wyatt, "Believe me, after being dumped by so many girls I can recognize these things."

"True… and then you'd end up running like coward, and being a big wuss." said Jonesy.

Wyatt almost got up the urge to argue, but the rest of us all agreed with Jonesy. "So, what if Amelie does breakup with you?" Jen asked.

I was silent for a moment, and my fingers twitched. "I don't think you wanna know."

The others all gazed at each other fearing the worst. I just couldn't lose Amelie! She was the heart and soul of my everything. My inspiration, my work, my very reason to live… I decided to go get a much needed coffee and calm down a little. I really needed some alone time.

"Poor Dude…" said Jude. "I'm still haunted by the time Starr broke up with me when she went Goth and--" he shuddered, "Those creepy Zombies!" he pulled his toque over his face and hid his head in his shirt like a frightened turtle.

Wyatt patted his back, "Now I remember… when I had trouble getting over Serena."

…

"_Maybe I should just join a monastery. Then I won't have to worry about girls."_

…

"Hah! Whimps…"Jonesy mocked. "Even with your exes back, you still get plagued by it."

"Well you're one to talk." snapped Nikki. "Don't you remember when I almost moved away?"

Jonesy's features changed, remembering how he drowned himself in sorrows. "Aw, man…!"

Jen nodded, and remembered all the points of ice-cream her stepbrother had consumed. "I didn't have any for a week."

The whole gang really had their share of breakups. Jen didn't have it good with Travis, and Caitlin… her list went on, and on. It really had been a wild run the past two years.

…

Later on, when the gang had broken up. Jen and Caitlin were doing a little shopping at "Albatross 'N Finch" to help get their minds off all the stress that had been going on. "I really think we should be helping Mykan out." said Jen.

"I know…" added Caitlin, "But how can we help him feel better while we're feeling down in the dumps too."

Jen knew she had a point, and she did need a new T-shirt to go under her sports-jacket since her baby sister puked on it. Jen walked off to the fitting rooms leaving Caitlin on her own.

She dropped a hanger for a pair of pants she had been wanting to try on, and when she bent down to pick it up, WHAMM! Her head conked into someone else's head. "Ow…!" she groaned.

"Whoa! Sorry about that…" said the voice of what sounded like a cute boy. Caitlin looked up and gasped. It was a cute boy. Tall, a little buff, blonde hair like hers. He winked his eyes at her, and she winked back…

"Uh… sorry again about that." the boy said to her. "Let me get that for you." And he got the hanger for her, "Name's, Carlo?"

Caitlin felt a little nervous, "Caitlin-- Hi."

A brief moment of silence passed, and then Carlo noticed the pants Caitlin was holding. "Wow… you wear the same Jeans as me?"

"Oh… yeah… I just love the fabric." replied Caitlin, "Oh, but you know what I like best with this. A white T-shirt with a matching jean jacket."

Carlo surprised her by saying, "No way… I was thinking the same."

Caitlin soon discovered that Carlo was as much into fashion as she was, and one thing lead to another…

Jen finally came from the fitting-rooms. "Caitlin…?" she called. "Caitlin…?" She looked all round the store, "She's… gone…?" For some reason, she felt like she had been ditched.


	3. Thunder or Lightning?

**CHAPTER TWO**

The rain outside began to pour a little harder, and there was a little thunder and lightning too. Sad to say, things in the mall were not improving much either...

The guys and I were at "Grinde-me" with Nikki, but all over the shop and outside we could see trouble. Darth and Julie… once former and hideous geek-a-zoids, now pretty, handsome with their image changes, but still nerdy interiors… they were having an argument.

"You promised me we'd go to the Sci-Fi convention this weekend!" snapped Julie. Her angry eyes flaring behind her new "Wonder-Taco" mask.

"Ex-Squeeze me?" snapped Darth, "How was I supposed to know those tickets would sell faster than hotcakes, and I couldn't get any in time?"

A few more couples passed by the shop looking just as sour, even Jason and Jonnie, the kissing couple. They were still lip-locked, but their eyes were open, they both looked angry and were grunting and growing at each other as if they were communicating in their own language…

…_Whatever it could be called!_

"Shesh! What is with everyone today…?" Nikki said.

"I hear ya, bra…" added Jude, "All this negativity is seriously harshin' my mellow."

Wyatt sipped his coffee, "Ahh… nothing that a little coffee can't fix." he sighed. Unfortunately I didn't feel hip enough to agree. I checked my phone for the umpteenth time hoping that Amelie had answered me, but still… nothing. She was still with Eddie.

And there they were… passing by the entrance of the shop, and practically the only couple not bickering. Seeing them together filled me with a load of fear and worry. I squeezed my coffee cup and almost spilled it on my hand.

I got up and headed off, "Hey, where're you goin'?" asked Jonesy. "I'm going to my store. There's something I gotta' do." I answered and I walked off, right past Amelie and Eddie, but as I figured, they didn't take notice of me.

There was only thing I could do now, but I had always hoped I'd never have to show it to Amelie. Still, I could see no other way to get her attention.

Jen came into "Grinde-Me" she looked as if she had been running all over the mall. She stopped by our table, "Have… you guys… seen… Caitlin anywhere?" she asked while panting.

Jonesy told her he saw Caitlin with some guy having a coffee a while ago, "Then they decided to go shopping."

"She sure seemed hooked into this new guy." Said Wyatt, "They wouldn't stop talking about fashion."

Jude begged and pleaded, "Du-hu-hude… please… I can hardly take any more of it as it is." Then he hopped on his board, "I think I'll go visit Starr. Ciao." and he was gone.

Jen slumped down in the empty seat. "Ugh! Caitlin just wandered off without even saying anything to me, and I couldn't pay for my new clothes on my own."

The others found that a bit funny, "She ditched you, on a shopping date?" Nikki laughed.

"Hah-hah… okay… I have heard some weirdo things, but that takes the cake." added Jonesy.

Jen wasn't amused. "At least I was being considerate and thinking about Mykan. Where is he anyways?"

The others told her that I went off, "He looked pretty bummed out." said Wyatt.

Jen was feeling angrier than ever, "And he still won't let us do anything about it?" she asked. "What's going on with everyone today?" She realized she had to go and see me now…

"Ooh…! She 's mad." said Jonesy, "Mykan better watch out."

…

Comic-Cavern wasn't too busy today, and right now the store was empty. I just sat there at the counter working on my computer. Whatever I was doing, I was so wrapped into it, I didn't even notice Jen standing there on the other side.

"Mykan…?" she finally spoke and scared me. "WHOA…!" I fell out of my chair. "Sorry…" replied Jen.

I got up, "No, it was my fault, I was far away..." I said.

Jen asked me if I had done anything about Amelie or if she had called me yet. I looked a sadder tan before, but answered, "Yeah… she called. She and Eddie are out having lunch together, and asked me if it was all right…"

Jen was livid the fact that Amelie would tell me something like that, "And did you tell her No?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to face her, "No… I let her do it."

"WHAT…?!"

I told Jen, for the second time, that what Amelie did with her life separated from mine was not my concern. It was not my place to butt it and tell her what to do. "If she's happier with Eddie-- then fine!"

Jen officially wished she was just dreaming. "So… if she breaks up with you… you're just going to let her go? JUST LIKE THAT? AND AFTER ALL YOU'VE BEEN TRHOUGH…?!"

I picked at my ears, which hurt slightly from her shouting at me. "Yeah… I guess I'll have to." I answered, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it, or be happy about it."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm a little busy…"

Jen growled, "Mykan… I'm trying to help you."

"And I… am trying TO WORK!" I protested and I went upstairs into my private sanctuary so I could keep working on my little project without being disturbed, until Jen was gone at least.

Jen was getting ready to blow! She stomped out of my store, and as she walked out into the main mall, everywhere she looked she could see more couples arguing. Boyfriend's getting slapped, girlfriends crying... Some not even talking to one another and just staring away from each other with their arm folded and sour expressions on their faces.

Jen finally had to let it out. She stomped angrily to entrance doors, and walked out into the rain. She walked out into the parking lot and let out a HUGE SCREAM, the thunder and lightning responded in a huge boom!


	4. The Cold November Rain Music Video

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I don't own the rights to the Song NOVEMBER RAIN… and that goes for the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series mentioned below. I just like them, so I'm honoring them…**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

A while later, back to The Lemon, I still wasn't there as I was still working on my little secret, and Caitlin was still out with Carlo. Jude still hadn't returned from seeing Starr yet either…

Jen was still a little drenched from standing out in the rain. She was sitting in her chair with a towel wrapped round her upper-body. "Feel any better, much?" Nikki asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I Jen said as she sniffed, "It's cold out there."

Just then, Caitlin showed-up with tear streaks on her face as she climbed into the Lemon, but didn't open the roof. "Uh… Caitlin…?" asked Wyatt. "Are you okay?"

The only response was sniveling and whimpering. "Don't tell me…" Jonesy said, "Carlo?"

Just the mention of Carlo's name made Caitlin burst into her trademark sob. "Smart move…" Nikki hissed.

"Hey! All I did was ask a question." her boyfriend replied.

"_You guys… cut it out!"_ Caitlin called from inside. _"That's what happened to Carlo and me." _she sniveled and stuttered a little, _"We had a fight over which was he cutest outfit in the entire world and—he told me… "I guess I made a mistake" and left me."_

…She continued to cry.

"Ugh! Another argumentative couple!" growled Jen. "I can't take this anymore!"

Then it got way worse. Jude and Starr came down the food-court. Starr was actually walking as her rollerblades were busted, and she thought Jude broke them while she wasn't looking. "Come on, babe… I didn't touch your skates."

"Ohh… so now you WON'T touch them." Starr protested. "I don't think you should talk to me for a while Jude. You really don't want me to like… fly off the deep end." and she walked off.

Jude smacked his head with his board, "Aw, man…!" He walked over to his seat and slumped. "I can't believe it. Now Starr's mad at me for somethin' that's not my fault…!"

This was just terrible. The only person left who didn't seem to have any problems was Wyatt and Serena. Just then… Wyatt's phone rang. "It's a text… from Serena?" he said, "Uh-oh…!" he cried, "Mmm… I totally forgot to meet her for lunch today."

Jen gasped, "What did she say, and please tell me it was nothing bad…"

Wyatt hesitated, "Well… if you call, _"You better have a good explanation."_ A good thing…" he said, "And I do, I was thinking about how to help Mykan, and it totally slipped me."

Suddenly, Nikki realized "Mykan…! Has anyone seen him at all?"

"How should I know…?" asked Jonesy, "I'm not Mykan's guardian, I can't tell where he goes or anything."

Nikki slightly thwacked him in the chest, "Hey! What was that for…?"

"Take a guess…!" his girlfriend growled, and before long they were engaged in a little wrestle, just like many of the other people around the mall. So much tension. So many fights.

Jen just screamed up, up, and up into the air…

She didn't care if I told her not to, she was going to find a way to straighten things out, starting with Amelie… and what luck, she was right at her work post with Eddie, flirting, with her.

Jen stormed over, _"Salute… _Jen…" she said nicely, "Can I 'elp you…?"

"Um… yeah, you can." Jen said deeply. Amelie and Eddie were confused, "You can quit fooling around and go tell your boyfriend you're sorry for ignoring him!"

Amelie gasped, _"Zut…! _Mykan…!"

Eddie realized it too, _"Sac're Bleu…! _We 'ave been spending too much time together, _Non?"_

Amelie finally checked her cell-phone, and just noticed the dozens of, _"Please answer me…!" _messages I had left her for the past few days. "See!" snapped Jen, "And now Mykan thinks you wanna breakup with him."

"_Quoi…?!"_ Amelie said, "But… I would never breakup with Mykan."

Suddenly, the whole mall went dark. It wasn't a blackout, because no lightning had struck form the storm. It was just the main lights that had gone out and the emergency lights kicked in.

The mall looked pretty creepy like this half in the dark, and with the rain still pouring outside. Just then, the Mall Jumbotron began to show something special. A musical movie…

"_Made and edited by Mykan Spotswood!"_

Everyone began to watch wondering what it was all about. Amelie's cell-phone had another text from me, and she finally answered it. It read: _"You're free to make your own choices… but, just know… that without you I- I have nothing really… and if I do, I won't take it."_

The movie began to show a picture of me, at home, in my apartment on a cold stormy November night. The rain was pouring. The thunder was striking, and those howling winds…

I was tossing and turning in my sleep, and then the scene faded into events of what I'd rather do if Amelie left me. True, I was willing to let her make her own decisions, but…

She was my EVERYTHING. The very essence of my life, and reason to live. She helped me crawl out of my slum, miserable, life, and become a well to do guy. She was my every bit of inspiration of to me start off my comic series…

_Fireball XL5… Stingray… Thunderbirds… Captain Scarlet._

Without her… nothing to me was worth it anymore, "And no offence…" but even my friends wouldn't be able to help me this time.

If Amelie and I ever broke up… I'd shut down Comic-Cavern completely, and maybe even DESTROY all the comic books I ever made about me and Amelie… and worse…

No, I wouldn't kill myself, but I would fake my death, so I could then disappear from everyone's lives and become a wandering loner. Wearing rags, endlessly drifting from place to place, and assuming new identities…

"_Mykan Spotswood is believed to be dead… and he must let the world think that he IS dead. Until he can find a way to control the emptiness that dwells within him."_

…

Everyone who was watching felt horrified, but no one felt as bad as Amelie. _"Mondure!_ 'E would do all that?"

…

I woke up, sweaty, and panting form having a nightmare. I took a sip from my water n my night table in my dark bedroom. I felt scared, hurt, and alone. Just like the weather outside…

That's when the music video began…

Montages of pictures of me walking alone in the dark storm, Others of me and Amelie and all the many fun times we had that I recorded.

There more shots of me playing my keyboard, on piano-mode. This was slowly joined by a full soft rock song, and it was to express how I felt…

Everyone watching gazed in "Awe" as I began to sing…

Some of the couples began to feel remorse for their stupid bickering and immediately began to Kiss-and-make up- literally.

…

As the long solo played, almost everyone in the entire mall had made up with their dates, and were now dancing to the song like being at the prom.

Even the gang members had it going smooth. "I'm sorry Nikki…"

"Yeah… me too."

They shared a Kiss.

Wyatt and Serena. Jude, and Starr were skate-dancing; Starr managed to fix her blades.

As the next solo played, Amelie felt like crying. Her tears of shame and regret just wouldn't stop falling. That's when Jen told her, "Go to Mykan! Don't just stand here."

Amelie took off at once for Comic-Cavern, _leaving Eddie to ask Jen to dance,_ but when she got there the gates were shut tight. She pounded on them desperately trying to get my attention, but I stepped out from behind the shadows…

Amelie gazed at me, her eyes still full of tears. I could tell she was trying to apologize to me, and she really did love me. I hurried over to her, took her in my arms and kissed her hard, deep, and passionately.

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me and close as I could get, and we fell to our knees in our deep embrace

Another instrumental solo played, Amelie and I separated from our powerful kiss, and we were gazing deeply into each others eyes. "Oh, Mykan…!" she sighed as she rested her head on my chest. "I'm so sorry for what I've done…"

I planted a kiss on her head, "What say we forget it? The whole thing. Let's just pretend Eddie never came between us."

Amelie wiped the tears form her eyes and kissed me again, right to the end of the song.


	5. Romantic ending

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The song played a few more times for all the dancing, happy couples. Then the lights came back on, and strangely… it stopped raining and the night sky was sprinkled with stars. It was closing time…

Many of the couples left the mall, arm-in-arm, and the gang was on their way home too. Caitlin still hadn't made up with Carlo though, "I guess I still need to keep searching. Huh?"

Jen patted her back, "It'll be okay Caitlin. I'm just glad that everyone's back to normal around here. Any more of that stupidity and I would've exploded out of stress."

"Well, look at the bright side…" said Wyatt. "You scored a dance with Amelie's old boyfriend."

"So… think you're going to hook up with him?" asked Jonesy, but Jen shook her head. Eddie would be leaving with his father tomorrow and be off to a new place. "Wish I could travel like that…" Nikki joked, "Then I wouldn't have to be stuck here with all the coldness."

"I hear ya, bra…" said Jude. "Hey…! Where's Mykan…?"

…

Amelie and I, with permission from Ron, were permitted to stay a little longer and we had a little romantic candlelight dinner. Just the two of us, and no one else. Not even the cooks and waiters.

I did the cooking…

Amelie and I feed each other the sushi, _her favorite food._ She blew me a kiss, and I playfully caught it and stored it in my heart. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight, and without my shades on for once.

What really had Amelie going was the fact that I kind of made up that music video for her. True, it did show a little bad things, but it showed her that I loved her that much. "You are zee greatest boyfriend I 'ave ever 'ad." she spoke softly to me.

I chuckled softly, "Whatever it is you are to me… words cannot express it." I said to her. Then we locked our fingers together and kissed so beautifully… well… As I had put it before. "Indescribable"

_**(Voice of Chris Curtis)**_

_And when the spark of youth someday surrenders.  
__I will have your hand see me through.  
__The years may come and go, but there's one thing I know…  
__Love is all there is when I'm with you_

…

"_**Ending Theme"**_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen. Life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way too fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


End file.
